High Voltage
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: One of the younger GBs has an adventure all of her own.


High Voltage  
  
Note: In this RGB/XGB adventure, a blithe, buoyant young spirit named Tracy is on her way to the Other Side. But, she becomes trapped in a network of electricity and finds herself in...Egon's laptop ? Can poor Tracy be saved by the know-how of the GB's ?  
  
Chapter 1—Haunting Email  
  
Noel had returned from another day of school having much to tell her parents about the lessons for the day. She asked them if she could take a look at her email on her father's laptop, and they agreed. After all, she was expecting some news from many Universities that she had enrolled for. Quickly, she turned on the computer and was instantly connected to the Internet. She speedily accessed her account and saw that there was a message there that had only "Help Me" as a subject and nothing had been written in the body of the email. Was someone playing a practical joke on her ? Her discernment informed her that it wasn't a joke, and someone was in need of her assistance. "Father, Mother, please come and take a look at this.", Noel said, feeling her hair stand on end. Both of the parents looked surprised. "I think that what we are seeing here is another spectral phenomena.", Egon stated. "They can move electrically ?", Jeanine questioned, raising a curious eyebrow. "Of course, but I've never seen anything like this before. I wonder who this specter might be ?", Egon answered, still very intrigued by what was happening before his eyes. Noel thought that she could communicate with the spirit. She began typing and the computer seemed to be answering. "My name is Tracy. Please, I need your help right away. I'm trapped within this electronic network...I can't seem to phase out of here or find a way to go back Home...", Tracy began, and they could almost hear her sobbing morbidly from beyond the monitor. "Tell her help is on the way, Noel.", Egon said, placing his hand gently upon his daughter's shoulder. As soon as Noel typed those words, there was a sense of hope that overcame the three of them.  
  
Chapter 2—Reach out And Touch Someone From Beyond  
  
Almost instantly the rest of the Ghostbusters had arrived on the scene and tried everything to open a gateway for Tracy to use in order to escape her prison. It wasn't exactly simple to open a portal when they were facing so much resistance. In fact, the force could be felt, because everyone's hair was literally standing on end. In time they were able to extract Tracy from Egon's laptop, but she was still confused. "I'm on the Other Side, right ? This is what I have been waiting for !", she said, her hands clenched in fists and waving them back and forth cheerfully. "Not quite, my friend. This is the realm of the living. But, don't worry...We'll get you to your destination." , Egon said, noticing how the young girl was no more than 11 years of age. He felt a little sad for her, wondering how she had died at such a tender age. But it was of no relevance at the moment. All he wished to do was to help her find her way to the Other Side.  
  
Chapter 3—The Wayward Spirit Returns Home  
  
After trying multiple methods of helping Tracy crossover, the simple suggestion of going to the light and lighting white candles had been the ticket to assist her in her travels. Noel was a little sullen by seeing Tracy transcend into the light, but she was glad that she had finally been able to make it. Just to be safe, she checked her email to see if any other spirits had been trapped in electronic space. Fortunately, Tracy's release must've helped many others who had been trapped as well. It wasn't likely for ghosts to get trapped in an electronic space, but for the tragic few that did, the help of one special and endearing spirit named Tracy had liberated them. Only words of thanks had been spoken as payment for the Paranormal Department and that was enough to sustain them. The members of the PD each went their different ways and went about their own business, saying they would see each other again sometime. After all, work would never be at a minimum. There would always be spirits in need, unexplained happenings that needed explanations, and many other matters that would keep the Ghostbusters, or the Paranormal Department of New York would forever be in service.  
  
The End  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt July 17, 2003 


End file.
